The Changing Summer Weather
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: It's the summer after Tara graduated. Life seems perfect. She has the guy that she was always into and she's expressing herself through her radio show, but an arrival from her birth father might change up the game. When Tara's father comes, she's faced with the pressure of being someone she's not. Will she stand up to him or go along?
1. Juicy Conversations

**Radio Rebel: The Changing Summer Weather**

**Chapter 1: Juicy Conversations **

**I do not own any of these characters. **

It was a summer morning and I started to awake to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window as the light started beaming in through the curtains I just put up. I laid in my bed and felt this feeling of comfort as his arms were wrapped tightly around me as he slept. I buried my head more into his chest and looked up at him slightly. His facial features were so distracting to me. I was in love with every detail that he contained. We were together for a few months now and I was as happy as I could ever been.

High school seemed like a memory that was easy to slip by when we were together. It was just a part of our lives that seemed to vanish. The only memory that really mattered was MORP. It was the time we got together. When that happened, things started to feel more right. I no longer had to hide myself from my classmates and I let the shyness escape. I also got the guy who made my heart beat rapidly. It was such an unreal feeling, but when I opened my eyes this morning and saw him, I was reminded of the truth.

I placed one of my hands on his chest, which was covered by his blue t-shirt. I loved the feeling of his heartbeat under it. The fact that I was in it still boggled my mind. I was totally in love. It was something I never experienced before and it was even better than I imagined. I lifted my other hand and ran it gently through his curly hair. I then heard him mumble "mhm" and I knew he was starting to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said gently and kept stroking his hair back. His eyes slowly started to flutter open and I couldn't leave my eyes from him. I then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to those lips of his. They were soft and welcoming as he responded. I was just addicted to all of him. He then pulled away a bit and brushed our lips together and I closed my eyes softly as I got this chill sent down my spine.

"It's the best type of morning, Sweet T," he mumbled into it and pecked my lips again. The slightest touch made my body just ignite. He pressed our heads together and I kept my eyes closed and took in a deep breath of relaxation. My hand ran up his chest as I went by his muscles and placed it on his cheek. We just laid there in comfort as he refused to let go of me. Being in his arms made me melt so easily. I had a place to belong there.

The thing I loved about Gavin is that he knew how to take it slow with me. He knew that this was my first relationship and never made me feel pressured to do anything. He made sure I never felt nervous and uncomfortable. The biggest thing with him is that he wanted me to feel wanted and it worked. He cared for me as a person, which meant a lot. I remember always overhearing at school how guys would just use a girl for other "activities", but Gavin wasn't like that. He had this sincerity about him. Gavin and I had a few sleepovers together, but it was nothing more than cuddling at night. We both were at the same pace and wanted our relationship to blossom. We wanted to go slow like we did the entire time. We didn't want to rush it and risk screwing something up.

Last night, he came over and we stayed up late laughing and talking as music played from the computer. We laid in bed together and snuggled under the covers as we discussed music, talked about our stories, and our desires. It was just so relaxed when we were together. We just never felt forced to say something or do something when we were together.

"Can we just stay here all day?" He said as he started to place gentle kisses on my cheeks. I giggled and couldn't stop. The smile on my face was so wide my cheeks began to feel numb.

"That's very tempting…" I managed to get out of my throat through delightful giggles. Life seemed perfect. An aroma of foods started drifting all the way up to my room as it slid under the crack of the door. "I'm gonna go see what's going on downstairs. I'll bring up some food, alright?" Gavin then nodded unwillingly and slowly let go of his grip on me.

"Make it quick, please…" He said softly and pressed his lips once more to my cheek. I got up and ran downstairs to where my mother was standing over the island making breakfast for Rob as he sat in his usual chair at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Mom and Rob," I stated as I went over to the table to grab some orange juice. Rob gave me a nod of acknowledgement and mumbled something that I wasn't able to make out. He was too focused on what he was reading to give me his full attention. He was usually like that in the mornings, anyways. It was just the routine at this point.

"Morning, honey," she stated, but there was something off in her tone. She was avoiding eye contact and the smile she always wore plastered to her face was diminishing. I got this strange feeling from her.

"Everything okay, Mom?" I asked her curiously with some worry in my voice. Seeing her like this became abnormal to me. The only time she was ever this weird was when there was something going on she was afraid to tell me.

"Well, I just got off the phone with your father…" Those words made me tense up a bit. I had a good relationship with my father, but he also could be very judgemental. The last conversation I had with him on the phone was about how he wanted me to do something more important with my life besides working on a radio show. He always wanted me to become a businesswoman or a lawyer, but that was never my thing. We were always opposite that way. That conversation ended up with me hanging the phone up on him. Hopefully, he wasn't calling to criticize my mom on the way she is parenting me because I stood up firm to him. He was always used to getting his way when it came to me, but I have to stop letting people control me.

"Oh….wonderful," I didn't know what to say, so I just took a sip of my juice. I looked down at the clear glass and the liquid moving inside of it. Talking about him was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment.

"He told me that he's planning to come home soon...He's planning to stay in the hotel in the middle of town."

Like that, my heart dropped. Hanging up on the phone was one thing, but ignoring him in real life was going to be harder than I thought. He was coming back home to Seattle to make sure he got his way.

"Great…" I said through my teeth. After everything I've been through, I got this nervousness and anxiety building up within me. He only remembers me as what I was before I left, not what I am now. This summer was going to get out of hand real fast.


	2. We Meet Again

Radio Rebel: The Changing Summer Weather

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**I do not own any of the characters.**

I trudged my way back upstairs and ran my fingers through my hair in aggravation. I walked in my room, shut the door and just wanted to lock myself away. Gavin then sat up on the bed and looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Come here," Like that, he knew it. I walked over to him and he pulled me into bed next to him and wrapped me up. I sighed heavily. The return of the anxiety I had my entire life came back to me. Just one little moment and it threw me. I buried my head into Gavin's chest as he stroke my back repeatedly trying to bring me back to sanity. He started placing kisses on the crown of my head.

"My dad's coming to town…" Like that, Gavin got the message. He then shook his head and it all made sense to him. I told him the other night about the conversation I had with my dad and he listened completely. Gavin's parents happened to be music teachers at the middle school and elementary school, so he didn't go through the things I am, but I could tell in his eyes he was trying to understand. I could see the sympathy he had for me. I could see how he desired to have all the good things in life for me.

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to force things on you when he comes?" Gavin said in a stern tone. He was getting protective and I could already tell that he wasn't the biggest fan of my father. To be honest, I wasn't either anymore, lately.

"Because you are exactly right," I said under my breath and he kept rubbing my back trying to comfort me. He pushed my hair back with one of his hands and our eyes lined up with one another. I looked in his brown eyes and I felt this calmness come back to me.

"It's gonna be okay, love. Your mom supports you, Rob supports you, Audrey supports you and I support you. He's not even in your life. He never sees how capable you are. When he comes, he will have to change his mind," Gavin stated then leaned in and left a kiss on my lips. I smiled against them because I knew he was right, but for some reason, I couldn't help thinking that things were going to backfire when he came. He then pulled away and pressed our noses together. His gentleness and care for people, not only me, was what I loved most about him.

"Thank you, Gavin…" I got out softly.

"Don't worry about it, Tara...I just wanna make sure you're okay and be here for you. I love you. A lot," He said looking in my eyes. I could hear the authenticity of his words by his tone and by his eyes. You could tell Gavin meant something the most when you saw it in his eyes. He had a way of working them.

"I love you, too," My heart started bursting with butterflies, "a lot." He leaned in and pecked my lips with love. That magnetic and electric feeling came again.

"So, when is he coming?"

"In a few days...He's not even here yet, yet I'm stressed out about it."  
"Just relax, babe. I'm here," he said in a shushing whisper and planted a few more kisses on my lips, "Breathe, okay? He might change his mind. We don't know yet. We'll cross that road when it comes," I nodded in comprehension.

"Will you come to the airport with me to get him? I doubt my mom will want to go see him. The divorce between them wasn't the nicest thing to hear. It mostly existed in phone conversations when he was traveling, though…," I said having my voice drown out as a bunch of flashbacks of the conversations ran through my head. A flashback of the raising voices. Having my mother raise her voice was definitely a thing I rarely heard. I remember how she cried in her bedroom and shut the door as tight as she could. It was all memories of an awful time.

"Of course, I will...and I will also try my best to have him like me," Gavin stated trying to lighten the moment. There was something about him that always made me smile even when I didn't want to.

"Trust me, I'm still trying for his approval, Gav," he and I both laughed softly.

"What about you, your dad and I all go out to eat one night? Maybe I can help you change his mind," he said with a charming smile. I nodded immediately, even though part of me didn't want anything to do with my dad, but at this point, I knew it was unavoidable.

"We'll make it through this week….right?" I asked quietly. He then nodded.

"We'll definitely try. It'll work out. Trust me. Just don't worry about it now."

The next few days passed and I spent it doing what I usually do. Hanging out with Gavin, Larry, Barry and Audrey, of course. We went bowling, out for pizza and hung out in the pool in my backyard. My dad was coming in later tonight and it was Gavin and I's job to pick him up. My mother was making small complaints about his arrival all day. And the day before that. And before that. There was a reason why they got a divorce, after all. They could act civil with each other if they were forced to speak, but all in all, there was still some distance there. Some conflict underneath all the layers that they hide. Gavin and I got in his car and started driving towards the airport. I rested my arm against the side of the door and ran a hand through my hair as the wind from the open window pushed it back. All of a sudden, I felt a pressure on my hand. I looked down at it and saw Gavin's fingers pressing my hand up against his palm. I smiled at it. He knew I had a bunch of things running through my mind right now. I looked at him and kissed his shoulder gently as he drove. There was something about him that could ease my troubles in a moment in time.

We pulled into the airport and parked the car. Gavin didn't know what my father looked like, so my eyes were out. I wasn't looking forward to seeing his judgemental looks and the tone in his voice that made me question everything about who I was. The tone that made me nervous. I squeezed Gavin's hand a little tighter as the tension of this moment started to rise. I had to put on my best smile and pretend I was fine. I had to make it through these few days ahead of me. I had to stand strong. I had to let him know what I stood for and that I wasn't going to change for him. Hopefully, facing him didn't swipe all that away. It was always different on the phone because I couldn't see his face. Now I was the girl in plain sight and was no longer hiding behind something.

I then saw a man with orange hair like the color of mine swept back. He was wearing one of the suits and had his suitcase following closely behind. I sighed at the sight and started to get out of the car. I waved him over to the car and he walked over with a stern expression on his face and a slight smile. I went in for a hug and he hugged back.

"There's my little girl," he stated with a smile. He was the exact opposite of my mother. If my mom was without me, she would be all over me, but my dad and I….things weren't the same. I can't say it was completely awful when he was around. He was a good dad on occasions. Even though he could be hard sometimes, when he came back from all of his trips, we would have fun. We would talk about certain movies, books and things I was interested in. Ever since he went away and the divorce, things just grew worst.

As I let go of him, my fathers eyes then darted to Gavin. I could tell that he was analyzing him. I could tell he was trying to find something off about him. Gavin then put out his band and gave him one of the sparkling smiles of his.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Gavin," My father looked at his hand for a moment deciding whether or not to shake it. Gavin still smiled politely and I could tell he was getting nervous, though. His hand was still there just waiting for my father. My father then grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Gavin. I expect you're treating my little girl right," He said looking in Gavin's eyes. Gavin then nodded and smiled.

"The best to my ability, Sir."

"I see…Well, don't forget there's also always room for improvement," And there was the hit. I then wrapped my arm around Gavin and rubbed his back. I could tell he didn't know what to say so he just smiled weakly then opened the trunk of the car for my father's belongings. It wasn't in Gavin to start a controversy. I had to say something to my dad.

"Gavin is doing a wonderful job. He actually had a really good idea. He was hoping all of us could out to dinner at this restaurant him and his band is playing at,"

"That sounds delightful," My father said with a smile stretched out on his face. I could see the cogs working in his mind. I knew this was going to be a night of his loud opinions.


	3. Making A Point

Radio Rebel: The Changing Summer Weather

Chapter 3: Making A Point

**I do not own any of the characters**

The car ride was uncomfortable. Well, uncomfortable doesn't seem the right word for what it actually was. It definitely broke new standards of the word. Gavin sat in the drivers seat with my father in the passenger and I sat in the back. Gavin would put on a song or any radio station at all and my father would make a criticism of it. He loved calling it all "noise". Eventually, Gavin turned it off and I could see he was getting more nervous and somewhat irritated by the red headed man. I could see him wondering how my father would respond to the music that he and the guys played. I already wasn't enjoying his company back to Seattle. I always imagined seeing him again would be different, but he left as the same bitter man.

Everytime he made an insult of something, I tried my best to change his mind. Of course, he was stubborn and stuck in his ways. Gavin finally parked the car and got out his guitar. He ran in early to place it on the stage and said he would meet us at our table before his band went on. You could tell he was trying with it all. I looked at my father and there was some clear boundaries between us.

"I think we should have a table close to the stage…Gavin made sure we did," I said in attempt to break the tension. The silence was getting overwhelming for me. My father nodded and showed no emotion in his face. He was like a wall to me.

We got inside and the room was dimly lit. The circular tables were placed all around the stage, which was located in the center of the room. On each table, a candle was placed in the center as a white cloth fell beneath it and draped over the edges of the table. There were albums hung up on the wall and guitars placed diagonally against the walls. The music in the background varied from all different genres. Some were even local bands, which was awesome. Hearing what some of the artists that were playing on the stage tonight had prepared made me fill with excitement. I looked over my father who was doing what he usually did. Analyze. I sighed as I waited for his snarky comment. In 1, 2, 3…

"This place is certainly not as elegant as it should be…How does this place receive any type of service?"

I ignored him. Letting him stew in his bitterness was better than having a worthless disagreement. I went up to the hostess and told her our reservation name. She then directed us to a table that Gavin was already sitting at. My father followed behind observing the crowd. He stuck his nose up at people and I could see him classifying everyone. As we came over, Gavin stood up and pulled out the chair for me. I smiled at him, kissed his cheek and said thank you. He then went for the chair next to me, but it was immediately swiped by my father. He looked down at the chair that was just stolen uncomfortably.

"Okay, then…" I heard him slightly mumble under his breath. My father was being an ass and I couldn't stand it. He knew exactly what he was doing. Gavin then walked to the other side of the table and sat next to me there. I grabbed his hand under the table and he squeezed it. He knew what I was thinking of. He knew how awful I felt inside. He could read me like a book.

"So, Gavin. Do you have any plans for the next few years of your life?" Here was the time that my father began to peg us with questions. I could feel Gavin's hand become a bit more sweaty in my mine.

"Yeah, I'm planning to go to college to study in music and education. My parents are music teachers, so I was hoping to do something in that area, in case things doesn't work out with the band, I guess," Gavin stated as strongly as he could. His leg started bouncing up and down and I then took my foot and started to rub it against his leg to calm him. I felt his muscles relax a bit more at the gentle touch.

"I see...Considering the economy now, a teaching job won't really get you that far. I mean, I'm sure your parents do well for themselves, but lets think about this, in four years, you'll graduate college...How many teaching jobs will be open, by then? And with budget cuts some schools are making, do you really think the music department will have a chance? Let's just think logically about this for a second…" My mouth became gaped. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Gavin just looked shocked as he tried to process what my father just came out and said.

"Actually, Dad, I think what Gavin is planning to do with his life is great. Sure, education departments are hard to get into considering the circumstances today, but I believe in my boyfriend. He is so capable," I finally stepped in through nervous breaths. I could feel Gavin becoming tense again. His face was stern and the smile that I once knew so well seemed to be gone. It was such an odd sight to me. I played with his fingers in mine and tried to calm him. I laced ours together to give him the reminder that I was there. My father looked at me with surprise with what I said. What he spoke wasn't worth ignoring that time.

"Well, Tara, I just want to help the boy. Just like how I want to help you. You really should do something more worthy with life than hosting a radio show for the rest of your days. I know you're young and it's fun and games now, but you need to major in something important when you go off to college. You really should take my advice. You can get a lot of money in business working for a company. And as a lawyer...Are you aware of how much money they make? It's long hours, but that won't matter in the long run. What will matter is that you will be supplying yourself and your family, if you ever decide to have one. Working on the radio show is just a fantasy. It's one of those things that will have an expiration date," he stated trying to get his point across. I ignored his words. I hated that he was shooting these things at me. Now that he was doing it to my face, I didn't know how to react. His words were poison and they just kept seeping into my skin. The poison traveled into my veins, in the bloodstream until it hit my heart. Every word he spoke was just another blow.

"Well, you obviously haven't seen the reviews Tara has gotten for the show, then. You may think her life is a fantasy, but it's not to those listeners. Their lives are being changed. I thought it was a father's job to support their child or children?" Gavin stated. All of a sudden, I heard Gavin's band called to the stage. Perfect timing before that got out of hand. My father looked at me stunned at what Gavin just said.

"Did he really just talk to me like that? Tara, if your boyfriend doesn't respect your father, he's clearly not the guy you should be with. What does he know about parenting? I sure hope he doesn't speak to you that way," This was definitely not a night I wanted to remember…

Gavin, Gabe, and the rest of the boys took the stage. Gavin looked over at me and gave me a slight smile. He felt my fathers eyes land on him and then darted his eyes down to his guitar. Gabe walked over the mic and started with his introduction.

"Hello, Seattle. I hope you're all having a good night in this wonderful restaurant. We wanted to give a big thank you to the owner Mr. Monahan for giving us an opportunity to play up here for you wonderful people. We are The GGGG's and here's some of our stuff," Gabe stated and the crowd started clapping for them all. I went to a lot of the boys band practices lately and they were getting even better in the past few months. Gabe started listening to some of Gavin's ideas after MORP and they worked things out. They decided to do a balance of fun and meaningful. Something you can dance with and have a good time and something you can also think about. Their songs were getting really impressive as soon as they all started to collaborate and let their opinions be heard between one another. They started to play one of their new songs called "Radiant" and I started to tap my foot to it under the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad on his cell phone. I sighed at the disrespect. He was just completely stuck in his ways.


	4. Silent

Radio Rebel:The Changing Summer Weather

Chapter 4 : Silent

I do not own "Radio Rebel" or the characters.

The GGGG's were playing song after the song. Everytime they thought they were going to go off stage to end the show for the night, the crowd kept pleading for more. Their voices would echo through the small vicinity and you could hear their love for the sound vibrating off of the instruments speakers. I looked up at my boyfriend under the hot lights and couldn't be prouder. He had this big grin on his face and beads of sweat coming down his forehead. He would occasionally push his hair back to get it out of his way and I couldn't stop paying attention to him. He was in his moment and every ounce of me was speechless. I've watched him do shows before, but there was just something about seeing the person you love in their element. He was in his zone and I could tell every worry he had before he got up there was extinguished. Everything in his body was electric. Before he would go up, he would be tense. He would feel nervous and I especially don't blame him by the way tonight was going, but I truly believed that the stage was where he belonged. The match within him was ignited into a burning raging fire of passion.

Right now, my father was outside having a smoke. I knew he was getting frustrated at how involved I was in the music aspect. And I knew that it didn't make him happy that I was dating someone who loved it just as much as I did. He was ignorant and arrogant. He was so absorbed in what he believed. Most of the things he preached was twisted. I don't think I can recall one time where he said he had faith in who I was. He never gave me any words of encouragement. The parts of him that I once loved had just faded and turned rotten until the core become black itself.

"I hate to say it because you guys have been treating us extremely well tonight, but that's our last song," the crowd started making groans of unhappiness. I laughed a bit seeing how into the band they were. "Hey, hey. Don't worry. The music for the night isn't over. You have more great bands coming up. Thank you for the great night. We really appreciate your support. Next up, here's Magnetic Graffiti," Gabe stated and the boys started to put together their equipment as the other band started bringing their stuff on the stage. Gavin met my eyes and they told me to follow him. I put down my fork from the meal I was chowing on and ran up the stairs to behind the stage to congratulate him. If my dad really wanted to find me, he could. Right now, it seemed as if he would rather be alone. As I walked behind the black curtains, I noticed Gavin putting the equipment onto the dolly to bring out to the van for the band. I ran up to him sneakily, tapped his shoulder and then he peeked his head around to see who it was. Once our eyes met, his body did a full rotation and I immediately placed a "congratulations" kiss on those soft lips of his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. It was a small moment, but I felt happy. I pulled away and then left one last gentle kiss to his lips.

"Congratulations, babe," I whispered to his lips and I could feel him smile against mine. He then pulled away a bit more and looked in my eyes.

"Did you see how they kept begging for more? That was amazing. I can't believe that happened...It was such a rush!" I giggled at his excitement. Every word that he stated was full of this powerful glee.

"You did great, hun," I pressed a kiss to his cheek then stroked back his hair. My fingers got lost in his slight curls and it just felt so peaceful. I could feel our bodies relaxing as we touched one another.

"Gavin!" I heard Gabe's voice interrupting our moment. He then let go of my body, but still kept his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder as we faced Gabe who was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. "Guess what happened?! There's a man from a record label here who wants to sign and manage us. He saw how the audience couldn't get enough and think what we're playing could really go somewhere in the industry!" All of a sudden, I saw Gavin's face filled with shock. Then I felt my mouth drop. I felt surprise come over me. I grabbed Gavin's arm a bit tighter and looked at him. He was just standing there processing. I laughed at his face of astonishment, placed my hand on his cheek then began pulling his face towards mine.

"You did it, babe. You did," I whispered as I looked in his eyes. He then started having a smile grow on his face and I pecked his lips.

"Okay, love birds, we need to go talk to this guy," Gabe said and we both turned our faces away from each other. Gabe then turned on his feet and we followed him off. I grabbed his hand and lead him over with Gabe. In front of us, stood a man in a white suit and shiny black shoes. He had long blonde hair that was pushed back and a smile filled with teeth that looked like a lion. He definitely had the music producer face.

"Hello, boys. My name is Mr. McCarthy with Jungle Records and I was hoping to give you guys a shot. I want to put you onto our label. We want you guys to come in and play a few songs. We can do a test drive. I'm sure the company head will see that you four having something special...That crowd certainly does," he stated as he shook each of our hands. I rubbed Gavin's back as he looked at the man in front of him. All of a sudden, I heard my fathers voice disturb the conversation that was occurring before us.

"There you are, Tara…," I closed my eyes in annoyance and turned to look at him. "It's rude for you to run off like that without telling me. I had to make a waitress to look in the bathroom to see if you were in there!" I sighed in annoyance. He always brought me down, but was always on me like a dog with a bone.

"Are you one of the proud parents of the band I'm about to sign?" Mr. McCarthy stated directing his attention to my father with a big grin. My father looked at him with coldness in his eyes.

"You're going to sign these boys?" My father started, "What record company are you with?" I shook nervously as he kept talking to the man in the suit. I had no idea where this was going to lead and how he would react. Whatever it was, it made every part of me freeze. I could feel the tension rise in my spine.

"Yes, I am. I'm Robert McCarthy with Jungle Records. You probably heard of us. We make dreams come true for young talent," My father kept stern and placed his hand in his jacket pocket.

"And you think these boys have what it takes? I'm sorry, but you're just taking away their choices. Their career will only last for so long. These boys...Have you heard them? Don't you think we have enough of their type of music on our radios!"  
"Dad, shut up!" I exclaimed, but he kept going on his rant disregarding what I was saying. He was going to ruin this for them. He was going to ruin this…

"Jungle Records is a mess of a record company! My company has worked close with you people and I know how it all works. You people are corrupted!"

"Hey, I was just taking advantage of the talent that everyone in the room clearly could see. But now that you mention it, maybe I shouldn't let these boys sign up to our company. We don't want to corrupt them, afterall," I then felt Gabe's eyes then shooting daggers into me. I grabbed my father's shoulder and then attempted pulling him away from the situation. "It was nice meeting you, boys. Hopefully, you get a better agent," Before I knew it, the man was off. So was my boyfriend and his bands goal. I could see the light which colored Gavin's face started to become swiped. My mouth was wide open. Gabe clenched his teeth tightly and his arms started to move across his chest. He wasn't the open and fun guy that I saw on the stage anymore.

"Thanks a lot, Tara," There was a sound that familiar sound of bitterness and revulsion. That sound that rang in my head in the middle of the night. I heard it too much from so many people. I tried to apologize to Gabe, but before I knew it, he walked off with the other two boys behind him. The only people left standing were Gavin, my father and myself. The regret within me started to explode and started transitioning to this anger. I looked at my father dead in the eye and another person that crawled to the surface started to take over.

"I can't believe you just did that. All night, Gavin has been trying to make this a good evening for us. He wanted to get to know you and impress you. This is how you repay him for being so good to him? You know, Michael," I used his full name. Something I never did before. As far as I concerned, the role of father was non-existent. "Take some money for a cab and find your own way to the hotel. I'm done with you. Only a few hours of having you back here in my life and I'm already sick," My father looked at me stunned. He dealt with me being quiet my entire life and me never standing up to him. He had no idea how to deal with this new person. I grabbed Gavin's hand tightly and pulled him off after grabbing his things. We walked out of the building and to Gavin's car. He got in the front seat and I got in the passenger seat. We waited in the parking lot for a moment just sitting there. There were no words to be said between us.

"Gavin…," I started nervously. The last thing I wanted was for him to hate me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would do that…I just...I'm sorry," I stated and he turned his view from the gray steering wheel to me. His face was blank. His eyes were filled with this hurt. He just looked completely broken hearted. He was wounded.

"It's fine, Tara…It's not your fault," he said with a sigh. The person sitting next to me was different. I never saw him like this and I didn't know what to do. "I love you," he stated then leaned in and kissed my cheek. Even though he was clearly damaged, he still wanted to love me. Even though it was my father who ruined it for him.

"I love you, too," I leaned in and pecked his lips gently. "Stay over with me tonight. I don't want you to be alone. I want to see your smile come back. I know what happened is more than dreadful, but I just wanna comfort you," I stated and stroked his cheek. He nodded with gloominess. No matter what attempt I made tonight at cheering him up, it wouldn't be fully fixed. It would just be temporary.

Gavin started the car and we went down the road towards my house. I heard my phone ring and looked down and saw my father's number. Silent was the next button I pressed. The constant head butting between us was being put down to an end with tonight. Tonight was the last straw.


	5. It Has To

Radio Rebel: The Changing Summer Weather

Chapter 5: It Has To

I do not own "Radio Rebel" or any of the characters.

Gavin and I entered the house and headed up to my room. He was more quiet than usual and I honestly didn't blame him. Part of me felt responsible for it all. Part of me felt like I was the one who did this to him all because I didn't do what my stubborn father wanted. I mean, my father only came out because he wanted to persuade me to obey his orders. I was planning to talk to my mother about all of this that my so called father was doing. He wasn't even that involved in my life after the divorce yet he thinks he can waltz in and turn everything upside down. He thinks he can turn everything into only his liking. I wasn't sure what my mom was going to be able to, but it all was worth a try.

Gavin laid in my bed and I pressed soft kisses to his cheek gently. He barely reacted. He just looked empty and drained. It was like his vessel was there and he physically was next to me, but everything else was wiped. His essence was evaporated. He was filled with this hopelessness. I sighed and crawled onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as he always did, but there was this loss.

"I know you're upset. You can just tell me that. I'm sorry I screwed tonight up. I should have just done what my dad wanted me to when we were having those phone conversations I told you about. That way, him coming here would've been avoided. You getting that idea to go out with him and to get to know each other would have been avoided. You and the band missing your shot would've been avoided. I feel absolutely terrible right now. I wish I could say it wasn't any part of my fault, but it was. And I just want you to love me...because I love you. I can't lose you," I said quietly. This was the boy I was so in love with since the first Harry Potter movie. And I finally had him, yet it felt like it was going to disappear any moment. What we had was going to be tossed aside and was rusting away. Gavin shook his head at each word I was saying, but there was the part of me who still felt at fault.

"It's not, Tara. Stop thinking like that. You didn't put those thoughts in his mouth. He did it himself. Plus, I can always hope for another opportunity. We can just...just keep working towards it all," Gavin said in a tone that sounded like he was convincing himself. The doubt rang through my ears. I wanted to do everything to help him get where he wanted to go.  
A knock then came from my door and I got off of Gavin's chest immediately and sat up. My mom knew Gavin and I was close, but I still felt uncomfortable showing how affectionate we were towards one another in front of her. I sat up and Gavin then started to lay his head in my lap. I placed my hand through his curls and pulled on it occasionally as my fingers got entangled in them. His hair was soft and silky and I didn't want to let go of any part of him.

"Come in," I said softly and I saw the door starting to reveal my mother. She looked at me with this concern and curiosity in her eyes.

"Tara, can I just talk to you for a moment?" My mother said sweetly and then started walking away from the door. I pressed a kiss to Gavin's forehead and pulled myself out slowly from under him. I wondered what was on her mind, but knowing her, she probably already talked to my father. He probably told her how I left him there with no way to get to the hotel. In all honesty, I still think he deserved it. Not even a full day he was here and he was already creating havoc on my life. He was already hurting the people I care about. He was already hurting the main person I care about.

I closed the door behind me because I didn't think that Gavin deserved to hear the petty complaints from my father. This was a fight between my father and I. Gavin wasn't in this, as far as I was concerned. My father did that to just attack me. He vindictive.

I walked down to the kitchen and I saw my mother standing at the island drinking tea. She looked at me with eyes that were analyzing me and I felt uncomfortable under her microscope. I walked to the island and sat down and was ready to hear it. But even though I knew I was going to get yelled at, I knew I had to defend myself. I was eighteen and I have control of my life now. My father doesn't even know me.

"Do you want to start off with telling me why you stranded your father at Gavin's show? I look at my phone and see your father has written endless paragraphs about you and how disrespectful you were to him. Are you trying to make me look like a bad parent, Tara? He's going on about how you need to be more respectful. What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story, Mom...Gavin and I picked dad up from the airport and the ENTIRE ride there, he just bashed everything we would put on the radio. Then, at dinner, he started talking to Gavin At the beginning, I thought it was a good thing. Like, the conversation between them could lead in the positive direction. And you know how Gavin is going to college to study in education and music, right? Well, when he told dad about the education part of it, he started saying how it's hard being a teacher and how you get next to nothing. He criticized everything I love about Gavin. And that's not even the worst part, did he happen to mention how Gavin and his band were about to sign a deal, but then dad came in and started to destroy any chance for them? He's just awful! And right now, Gavin is upstairs and barely speaking to me. I haven't seen him this quiet since we did that play and he thought I bailed out on him! When he does say it's not my fault, I wonder if he truly means that or if he's trying not to make me feel bad. I feel at fault," My mother took in each word and the shock on her face started to grow. She was absolutely mortified. She was absolutely speechless.

"Tara…," she didn't know what to say and that seemed like the only thing she could make out. Her eyes were filled with sympathy and the next thing I knew was that her arms were around me tightly. I hugged her back and tried my best to hold in the tears in my eyes. Some started to flow down my cheek and the frustration that was inside of me was erupting. It was all erupting into tears that shed down my face. "He...He didn't tell me that...I'm sorry," She said and started to stroke my hair. I kept taking deep breaths to control myself. I didn't want to cry like this, but part of me felt relieved when I did. I feel like the stress was exiting my body. I then pulled away from the hug, looked down and wiped away the last few of existing tears.

"Go upstairs...I'll deal with your father. He put you in a position he shouldn't have. Just be there for Gavin right now, okay? I think he's just upset about the situation. Considering how many times you've been there for each other, I don't think he can be mad at you. You've bonded with Gavin quicker than anyone I've ever seen you bond with. Even a bit more than you did with Audrey when you were younger. He wouldn't be upstairs with you right now if he didn't love you. It'll be okay. Just comfort him. As far as your father goes...I'll make sure he cuts it out. He just comes in here and thinks he can control you so aggressively and I don't like that. Rob and I know you know what you're doing with your life. And if you ever stumble, we will be there to help you get back up. It's just another thing to learn from, but considering the last year you had for yourself...I don't think there's anything you're not capable of doing. You've inspired so many people, Tara. You've changed so many lives. Even the one who's upstairs in your room right now," She then leaned in and kissed my forehead. I nodded in comprehension and thanked her. My voice was a whisper because I felt weak. All this stress rang through my bones still. I was shaken up. I then walked upstairs and saw that Gavin was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had this face of thought as his hands were placed on his kneecaps. I closed the door behind me and he looked up at me curiously once he heard the noise from the door.

"More drama?" He stated with a smile of distance. I wanted to do more for him, but my utilities were low.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" I said and walked over to him. He then nodded and fell back on the bed. I crawled in next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. The space between us was more real. I turned off the light next to me and he moved closer under the darkness of the room. He rubbed my side and I knew by his touch the same guy was there. He pulled me into his chest.

"I love you, Tara," he stated softly. When he did without any pressure, I knew it'll get better between us. It has to.


	6. The Talk

**Radio Rebel  
The Changing Summer Weather  
Chapter 6: Talks**

**I do not own "Radio Rebel" or any of the characters.**

There was this breeze that touched every part of me. I could feel it push back a few wisps of my heart and the relaxing coldness of the summer air go through my body. I had my headphones in and I was listening to some new artists that I was going to throw by Rob later on. He usually trusted my decisions when it came to my musc. He knew I always looked for something different that not only people could jam to in their car, but something with this deeper meaning. Something that each individual person can relate to deep within their soul. Whether it extend from something they relate to, to something that inspires them. Everyone has a different story and that's how music connects us. We all go through different things, but music is the story to our lives for a reason. Sharing those stories brings us closer.

I heard the kids in the park laughing crazily. There was something about it that struck out to me. It reminded me of an easier time. When you're younger, parents are your heros. Along the way, that gets shaded in. With my father, it was definitely like that. Ever since that day at the show things have just been a blur. Things all have been jammed into one giant event and it made my brain hurt.

I was in the park waiting for Gavin. We were supposed to come here and get some ice cream later on. He had been the same since that night after the show. He had been more quiet around me and he didn't know how to express his feelings. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew who it was in an instant. I turned around, saw him and kissed his lips quickly for a moment. I felt his hesitance against my lips. I felt his touch become firm and unrelaxed. I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. He then sat down next to me and there was no smile on his face. There was a straight line carved into his lips. My body started to become uncomfortable. This wasn't him...This wasn't him.

"Tara, I need to talk to you about something," Gavin began as his eyes were focused on me. He didn't give me one glance. My heart started beating uncontrollably in my chest. It wasn't the good kind, either. This was the familiar feeling of panic that rushed through me like a storm. It was the same kind of panic I experienced ever since I was younger. It was the panic that made my feelings rip apart.

"O...Okay," I choked the words out. Every part of my worries was in that stammer. You could hear it so clearly as I barely got it out. Acceptance of it all felt like glue in my mouth. It all as caught up into a ball. My hands started to tremble and one of my legs started to bounce in this worry. I didn't want to look at him, but my eyes were stuck. I was focused on every word that was about to come out of his soft lips. Every word that was going to be poison that would cause my heart to feel this numbness within me.

"It kills me to do this, but...I don't think we can do this anymore," Those were the words I dreaded hearing. Those were the words that shook me. It felt like everything I knew was gone. He was the person I felt the closest to and here we were...Here we were. I could feel the tears in my eyes welling up.

"But...Why? Is this because of my dad and what he did with the band? Gavin, please don't do this...You know I love you so much," I cried begging. I had to have him stay. I don't know what I would be without him. He made me, well, me. He brought out the true traits in me. He brought out the part of me that I didn't want to lose. When we were together, life was magical. Right now, all I knew was that there was this pain. This growing pain in me. My mouth was open not knowing how to take on the situation. He looked at me and there was no words to be said. I knew this was it. All the parts of us that were collected together were now ripped apart before my eyes. We were no longer us. We were now two separate entities and stopping it felt impossible. He was making everything we built crumble. Everything that we created was turning into dust and smoke that filled the air and suffocated me.

"I loved you, too...but being with you has too many complications. I can't take it," the next thing I knew was that he stood up. Everything went black in my life. All I could see was that color.

I woke up suddenly. I could feel sweat beading down my forehead and this ache was there. My dreaming was being influenced. It all felt too real. It felt as if I could taste the bitterness of the moment.I looked around and saw that it was morning. The clock next to me read 8:30AM and I took a deep breath. It was just a dream. It was all a dream. I then felt a comforting pull bring me into their body. I took in the scent and I knew it was Gavin. His cologne flowed through my nose and it reminded me of what truly was real. He was here. I wasn't going to let him escape me, either. This touch was what I needed.

"SLAM!" I heard the door from downstairs shake the house. I jumped slightly at the unusual sound, but I figured it was probably on accident. The wind probably slammed it shut louder when mom went to the mailbox. I wiped away my worries and laid there in thought. I then heard my mother's voice escalate through the rooms of the house. It sounded like she was bickering with someone. I heard footsteps come and my mothers heels creating clatter against the staircase. She was in a heated argument and that's when I heard his voice. It was my fathers. The door then swung open and my father looked at me with widened eyes. I then felt Gavin's body levitate next to mine in shock as the door slammed against the wall. My heart began to race in my chest and I looked over at Gavin and his mouth was opened in confusion.

"You're letting her boyfriend stay the night?" He growled in disgust and turned to my mother. "I want him out. NOW. What kind of parenting do you have going on here? I know all about teenage boys! I was right when I had the feeling he didn't care about her. He just cares about getting her!" My father exclaimed and I could feel my teeth grinding. Everything he was saying was untrue. He had no clue what Gavin and I's relationship was based on. He only had been around a day.

"Tara hasn't done anything she shouldn't have with Gavin under this roof. I've been taking care of her ever since you left us! Tara has become a responsible young adult and I couldn't be any prouder!" My mom stated stepping in a bit. My father looked at her and began to open his mouth to fight back, but before he did, I had something on my mind.

"Gavin doesn't do that to me!" I stood up immediately in my pajamas. I was now fully awake and aware."He just stayed the night because you made him lose such a big opportunity! You turned him into a different person with your little stunt! I've seen Gavin upset before, but you and your loud mouth made him worse! My boyfriend is the most talented person I've ever met. And yeah, we're young, but I'm always going to stand by him. You know why? Because our love is filled with layers. Don't talk about something you don't know," I said and then grabbed the door. "Just stay out of my life!" With that, I shut the door hard on his face then turned the lock. I looked over at Gavin and he was laying on my bed with his hands on his face in stress. I sighed heavily. I heard my fathers footsteps drift off, but my mother was still there. She knocked on my door. I knew she fought back, but it wasn't enough to make him stop. I just didn't know how to respond to the event that just unfolded. He always had to get his way and take advantage of certain situations that were on the table.

"Tara, I know you're probably angry because of all that...but just come downstairs when you're ready. I apologize for your fathers immature behavior. I trust you, honey," My mother stated and her heels clicked off into the distance. I couldn't even look at Gavin after that. I was too embarrassed. I sat on the edge of my bed, placed my head between my legs and started to cry. This situation made me feel weak. My father made me feel weak. Everything I've built when my father was gone was getting bulldozed.

I then felt Gavin's hands on my back and his legs spread out around my body. He wrapped me up completely and attempted to comfort me. He then started humming a soft tune to make my nervousness cease. "Relax, babe," I heard him whisper in my ear and kiss my shoulder gently. I then shook my head. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry you just had to witness that...I'm so sorry that you keep getting put in an uncomfortable and unfair position," I stated in shame. I couldn't even look at him.

"Just go talk to your dad...Go downstairs and hear him out. I'm fine, Tara. I love you and no one and nothing can change that. If you don't like what he has, don't fight back. Just walk away. Then after, I can take you out to breakfast before you go to work. It'll be fine," he stated in a hushed tone. He was taking the situation better than I was. He was being there for me. He was being strong for me.

"I hate him though, Gavin. I've actually began to hate his guts," I whispered and he kept kissing my back gently.

"No, you don't. You're mad at him...Just go try and work it out. That will make me happy. I always am happy when you are," Gavin stated and kissed my cheek. He had this way to soothe me down.

"Fine...But only because I want you to be happy," I stated and kissed his lips gently. He kissed me back and I could feel his care in the kiss. His smooth lips responding with mine. I knew I was so damn lucky to have him in that moment. He pulled away and looked at me with a shy smile on his face.

"Now go, love," he stated as he brushed my hair away from my face. I smiled at the gentle touch and did as he said. I walked down the staircase and I saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Where is he?"  
"On the steps outside. I told him to get out of the house. He refused to leave, though. He really wants to talk to you," she stated plainly. I sighed. The man was on his game when it came to persistence, but he was totally off when it came to women.

"Why couldn't I have had a normal father who wasn't a pain?" I said with a slight laugh. My mom shook her head and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter how far away you two are, he still has those protective annoying instincts that all fathers have," I nodded in agreement and she laughed. "How's Gavin doing?" She stopped and looked at me with this hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"He's the reason I came down here. He's more concerned with me than himself...I got way too lucky with him. I'll be back. Probably soon because I don't think I'll be able to listen to his ignorance for long." With that, I opened the door and I saw my father on the staircase. He looked at me with surprised and this hope in his eyes. The door behind me closed and I sat down on the steps unwillingly. Here comes the talk I regretted before it began.


End file.
